


The First Time We Met

by elizabeth_rice



Series: Dating Again [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon - TV, Mid-Canon, Missing Scene, Season/Series 01, Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 00:41:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabeth_rice/pseuds/elizabeth_rice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Melissa's meeting with Bobby Finstock during parent-teacher conference went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Time We Met

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first TW request story that I'm posting. Requester asked for Melissa/Bobby during parent-teacher conference. This is a very old request, set in season 1. I found it in January this year. There is a part 2 in the works and then this series will be complete.
> 
> I know everyone's hoping to see Melissa dating again, if she survives 3A (and I hope she and Sheriff Stilinski both survive). And there are plenty of candidates -- Sheriff Stilinski, Chris and Peter. And I thought, "Well, people seem to have forgotten all about poor, still single Coach Finstock who only wants someone to call him cupcake". So I thought now is a good time to post this story.
> 
> ***

Melissa stormed down the school hallway to the next teacher's office. Scott still hadn't answered any of her calls or messages. She was so upset with him, she intended to ground him till he was 50! The things Harris had said, it wasn't anything people hadn't said before. Insinuating that she wasn't doing a good enough job of raising her son. Even if she made mistakes, despite them all, Scott had grown up to be a good kid. Melissa exhaled heavily. Usually she dealt with it better because Scott was always by her side.

Some of her anger was replaced by guilt when she thought of the responsibilities Scott had when he had just started high school and how much he supported her. He should only worry about schoolwork but he had got a job with Dr. Deaton. Despite his asthma, he got on the school team. He didn't get into trouble-- well, Melissa snorted softly in wry amusement. He and Stiles got into trouble regularly. But it was the type of mischief two curious, teenaged boys usually got up to. She shook her head. She would have tolerated Harris' remarks much better if Scott had been there with her. At least the other teachers had the usual stuff to say -- "Scott was a good boy who needed to apply himself more."

She shook her head in exasperation as she stopped outside the door of a Mr. Finstock. She remembered he was also the coach. This ought to be fun, she thought sarcastically. She took a deep breath, knocked and entered the room. Mr. Finstock stood up to receive her and held out his hand, "Bobby Finstock at your service. And you are...?" He squinted his eyes at her as though he was trying to trace a resemblance to one of his students.

Melissa shook his hand and said, "Melissa McCall. Scott's mom?"

Mr. Finstock's eyes widened in recognition and he grinned at her. "Ah, yes. One of my star players. Please, take a seat."

Melissa looked at him sceptically but did as told. Mr. Finstock continued, "Did you know I also coach the lacrosse team?"

"Yes, I remember my son mentioning that."

Mr. Finstock nodded and spread his arms. "He's doing great. In fact, I don't even remember why I'd benched him in the first place."

Melissa opened her mouth to mention Scott's asthma but stopped herself. She didn't want this guy to bench Scott again, especially if he was doing well. She would just have to remind Scott to be careful.

"In fact, I've decided to make him co-captain."

Melissa raised her eyebrows in suprise. "Really? My son?"

"Absolutely," he grinned at her easily. "Normally, I would have just made Danny co-captain but he's best friends with Jackson. So that's usually not a good idea, if you want your captains to push each other, keep the other on his toes. McCall's doing great on the field so now's the right time."

Melissa nodded along, "O-okay..."

"He's doing well in my Econ class," he made a so-so gesture with his hand. "He could do a lot better. He just needs to get his grades up and keep them there. Otherwise I'd be forced to bench him, again, and I really don't want to do that. I need him, the team needs him."

Melissa felt oddly gratified at that. Although she wasn't so sure what to make of Mr. Finstock's priorities as a teacher and coach.

"What else? He's hard-working, enthusiastic, team player. Although his athletic skills really set him apart. Well, that's it. Any questions?" he grinned at her and rested his hands on his desk.

Well, this certainly wasn't what she'd expected to hear, at all. Not after her talk with Harris, that scum. She decided not to ground Scott after all, but he would have to sit through a lecture. "So, no complaints?" She asked warily, rerluctant to give him an opportunity to but needing to know too.

Mr. Finstock raised his eyes thoughtfully, "Well, he's a bit of an oddball. But! All the greats are. Look at me!"

Melissa wasn't sure if it was appropriate to laugh or not, but forced out a laugh anyway. He grinned wider. They lapsed into silence. Melissa thought she should excuse herself. "Well, it's been great meeting you, Mr. Finstock. Thank you for your time."

"My pleasure. Seriously, you and your husband should be proud."

"Oh, I'm divorced. He's not in the picture."

"So you're raising him on your own? May I ask what you do? I think it's in McCall's file," Mr. Finstock looked through Scott's file.

"Yeah, I'm a nurse at Beacon Hills Memorial."

"That's impressive," he said sincerely. "Hey, I think you're doing a great job. He's a terrific kid."

A smile spread across her face. She was overwhelmed but controlled herself. She was not going to cry. "Thank you. I _really_ appreciate that."

He stood up when she did and said, "I guess I'll see you at the next parent-teacher conference."

"Yes," she smiled at him. "Bye."


End file.
